Le Journal intime d'Alicia Spinnet
by Dragen
Summary: Se passe durant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix : Alicia a 16 ans, pas de petit ami, n'est pas capitaine de Quidditch, c'est disputé avec sa meilleure amie car elle a cassé le nez de son petit ami. En gros son année s'annonce tourmenté surtout avec Geo


**Journal d'Alicia Spinnet**

_Vendredi 1er Septembre 21h30: dans le dortoir _

**Nom : **Spinnet

**Prénom :**Alicia

**Age :** 16 ans

**Taille :**1.58

**Poids : **49

**Couleur de cheveux :** noir

**couleur de yeux :**brun

Voila pour résumer, franchement j'ai jamais aimé me décrire, ça te donne un aperçut de ta nouvelle maîtresse, moi !

Franchement tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir pour maîtresse une étoile montante du Quidditch. non, je rigole c'est ironique. Je fais bien partie de l'équipe de Quidditch mais je ne suis pas experte, d'ailleur ce n'est pas le métier que je voudrais exercé, je me verrais plutôt Médicomage...

Comme maman !

En parlant de maman, elle m'a acheté un superbe ensemble, ma mère est une femme géniale quand elle le veut bien. Par exemple, pour mes 16 ans elle m'a offer toi. un journal intime, comment cette idée a put germer dans son esprit ?

Ah, mais j'oubliais, maman est une moldu. Moldu très jolie d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je ressemble à mon père. C'est vrai c'est triste d'être brune, petite au yeux brun alors que votre mère est le sozie de Nicole Kidman ( Actrice moldu que maman adule ).

Fred m'a demandé si j'avais été adopté... Quel batard !

Je lui ai envoyé mon 'Mille herbes et champignon magiques' en pleine tête. Je crois qe je lui ai cassé le nez. honnêtement je n'ai aucun remord. Il a quitté notre compartiment à la vitesse éclaire en se tenant le nez sous le rire de George. Angelina à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge et s'est précipité derrière lui... Maintenant elle me fait la tête. Le motif : Abîmation de petit ami...

Ai passé le reste du voyage avec Lee, George et Katie, on s'est bien marré. Attend je t'explique tu dois être perdu, Angelina est ma meilleure amie, on est dans la même maison et dans la même année, Angie sort avec un des jumeaux Weasley depuis 1 an, c'est une métisse avec de longues nattes, elle a un caractère de Leader, ce qui fait que dès fois ça chauffe avec Katie. Katie c'est mon autre meilleure amie, de taille moyenne, blonde au yeux brun très fines et sacrément bien foutu. Elle fait des ravages même si elle est un peu plus jeune que nous. En un mot pour la décrire on peut dire : Allumeuse. C'est une croqueuse d'homme et est donc l'opposé farouche d'Angie qui rêve encore de prince charmant. Mais les contraires s'attirent c'est bien connu...

Lee rêve de Katie en secret, comme beaucoup d'ailleur, mais lui je crois qu'il l'aime 'vraiment'. En fait tous les 6 on se connait depuis notre première année, mais on est vraiment devenu inséparable en 2ème année ou on tous ( à part Lee ) été admis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le sport c'est sain et ça crée des liens.

C'était la devise d'Olivier Dubois, c'était un peu notre grand-frère, son départ a été éprouvant... J'espère qu'on s'en sortira quand même. On ne sait pas encore qui sera le nouveau capitaine cette année. Ce ne sera ni les jumeaux, trop immatures, ni Katie, elle aime trop sa libertée, ni Harry, trop jeune, il reste donc moi et Angie, mais franchement je ne pense pas que ce sera moi. comme je te l'ai déjà dit Angie a un caractère de Leader, moi plutôt posé. Je suis tranquille, j'aime m'amusé, mais pas autant que Katie, je suis sérieuse, mais pas autant que Angie. Merlin soit loué.

George a l'habitude de dire que je suis 'Le juste milieu'.

George ! Je l'avais oublié ! ( Comment ai-je put ? ) Fred et George Weasley sont les bouts en train, eux et Katie font le triple ( je sais pas si ça se dit, on dit bien qui font la paire alors pourquoi pas le triple, hein ? ) Fred était un dragueur de première sans vergone, était car Angie l'a dressé, George, lui est plus posé, il aime s'amusé mais... il est plus doux et plus respectueux et---

Oh, mince ! Angie vient de rentrer et elle annonce que c'est le couvre feux, argt. De toutes façon je sais pertinemment que dans moins d'une heure le Gang sera réuni ici même alors...

Je crois que je devrais arrêter de délirer sur cet abruti de George Weasley ! Cher Journal je te laisse, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je n'ai aucune envie que les jumeaux ou pire Katie mette la main sur toi ! Allez à tout à l'heure !

Alors ?


End file.
